Secret
by Kyoku.x
Summary: It’s just their little secret. A GaaSaku oneshot.


**Title:** Secret  
**Summary:** It's just their little secret. A GaaSaku one-shot.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Kinda (cough_very_cough) odd…_really_ old. Found it while going through My Documents. (yes, that's what I do when I'm bored out of my mind, looking for something to do _other_ than studying for finals. xD)

**-!-!-**

Our group is smaller than usual tonight; almost everyone is off on extended missions nowadays, with the war and everything else that's going on between the nations. It's just me, Naruto, and Hinata sitting around our usual table in the back corner of the pub. I chuckle at a joke of Naruto's without really listening—a habit that's seemed to have formed over the past few weeks as I notice my mind wandering more and more to the blissful, seeming half-reality I've been living in as of late. Offhandedly, I glance past my companions at the door on the opposite wall and almost choke when I see who walks in at that precise moment. I would never have expected to see _him_ here, but there he is, walking through the pub doorway as if he's done so every night of his life, seeming to flow into the room as smooth as chocolate the color as his rich, dark brown dress-shirt. I know he hates that shirt—even though he knows I like how it looks on him—just as much as he loathes socializing in large settings like this. His eyes lock with mine and he smirks, glad to see he's caught me by surprise.

"…Sakura…?" Naruto stops mid-sentence and turns around in his chair to see what surprised me enough to make my eyes go wide and a slow smile to spread across my face. Immediately I pull my attention back to our table and across the room he manages to evade sight. He and I both know Naruto would go ballistic if he found out we were seeing each other, after all, a first impression _is_ always the hardest to kill; luckily, we've been able to keep our relationship a secret from him. Naruto turns around again and raises his eyebrows in question. I shrug and take a long sip of my beverage. Naruto squints his eyes, realizing I'm keeping something from him, before continuing the story I'm supposed be paying attention to.

I try to focus on the conversation, but soon enough I catch sight of _him_, sitting across the room at the perfect angle for me to watch him without getting caught. His eyes bore into me, watching every movement I make with his most powerfully scrutinizing gaze. A blonde waitress quickly appears at his table, eager to catch some attention from this handsome, new customer. I have to choke back laughter as her shoulders fall in disappointment as he orders without taking his eyes off me. His drink comes; he takes a sip before settling into his chair, content to sit and watch until the coast is clear for him to make his approach.

It seems forever that I have to continue the half conversation I'm having with Hinata and Naruto as I try to watch _him_ across the room. I'm so caught up in my difficult multitasking I don't even catch Hinata's curious expression until she stealthily activates her Byakugan in search of my distraction. Once I realize what it is she is trying to figure out I watch her nervously, my full attention on her; luckily Naruto remains oblivious to the carefully played game taking place around him.

It takes her nearly three or four times sweeping her gaze across the pub before she finally deactivates the jutsu and turns towards me with wide eyes. She discretely cocks her head in _his_ direction with her eyebrows raised in question. Hesitantly, I nod just enough to confirm her surprised conclusion, yet evade Naruto's notice. Hinata smiles warmly, and places her hand on Naruto's arm, whispering something in his ear. I can detect the slightest tint of a blush on my old teammate's cheeks as he mutters some pathetic excuse for why he and Hinata have to leave all of a sudden. He places a few bills on the table to cover their bill and stands up. Just as they turn to leave, Hinata winks at me and I smile in appreciation and relief, knowing that my secret is safe with her.

I watch them leave, but as they pass the table I'd been watching so closely before, I realize that it is suddenly empty. "I noticed your companions leaving and thought you might enjoy some company," his soft voice rolls over me as he whispers into the shell of my ear, his hand slowly running down my arm like silk. He pulls a chair as close as he can and sits down, smiling softly.

I lean forward and softly kiss him on the cheek. I whisper back, smiling cheerfully, "I always welcome you company, Gaara."


End file.
